


The Stars Bear Witness

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Finn and Rey go night swimming on D'Qar, which turns into skinny dipping, which turns into something more.
Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	The Stars Bear Witness

“Wait,” Rey says incredulously, “you can _swim_ in it?”

“Yep,” Finn replies. “It’s warm, and there’s nothing dangerous in it, though apparently it’s best not to swallow too much of it.”

Rey stares at the expanse of blue water. “There were oceans on Ahch-To,” she says quietly, “but they were too cold and dangerous to swim in. I don’t think I’ve ever been swimming.”

“I can show you, if you like,” Finn offers, and Rey smiles up at him.

“Would you?”

It’s late in the evening, the sun nearly set, but there’s enough light from the base and the planet that D’Qar orbits for them to see a little, at least. Finn folds his clothes neatly and leaves them on the grass above the sand; Rey drops her tunic and trousers carelessly atop his folded shirt, puts her quarterstaff down much more carefully, and stands before him in nothing but her undergarments, looking eager and nervous and glorious as the dawn. “Come on!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Finn says, laughing, and follows her down the shallow beach into the water. It is, as promised, warm, and it laps around their ankles in an almost friendly manner. Rey giggles at the sensation.

“How deep does it get?”

“Not very, and not fast,” Finn assures her, and takes her hand. She squeezes his fingers and follows him deeper, giggling louder as the gentle waves lap at her knees. The sand is soft beneath their feet, and it feels almost as if they are alone in the world, that there is nothing in the universe but the two of them and the stars above and the water spreading out on every side.

When they’re waist-deep, Finn lets go of Rey’s hand and sprawls out on his back, undershorts clammy in the night air, floating on the surface easily, though his feet have a tendency to sink if he’s not careful. Rey scoops up water in both hands, marveling as it runs through her fingers. “Show me how to do that,” she demands, and Finn stretches out, starfished on the surface of the water.

“It’s like using the Force,” he says. “You just have to trust the water to hold you, and it will.”

“Oh,” Rey says, and sinks down into the water. Finn gets to his feet to keep an eye on her, but she gets it right the first try, stretching out as easily as on her bunk at base, the water cradling her gently. “Oh, this is _nice_.”

“Isn’t it?” Finn says, absurdly proud, as though he’d put the little ocean here just for her, just for this moment.

“Yeah, except for _these_ ,” Rey says, standing and tugging irritably at her wet underclothes. “They’re all cold and clammy in the wind.”

Finn says, carefully, “We could take them off.” He’s not sure yet how comfortable Rey is with casual nudity. _Finn_ hasn’t got any internalized nudity taboos - the Stormtroopers bathed and changed by squad, and were never trained to feel any particular embarrassment about their bodies - but he’s started to learn that many of the Resistance’s fighters are less casual about such things, depending on where they’re from.

“See, this is why you’re going to be the General’s successor, that keen tactical mind of yours,” Rey says cheerfully, and goes wading out to the beach, stripping out of her clothing as she goes and leaving it in a wet heap beside their dry things. Finn mimics her, and then turns to watch as she goes sliding back into the water, pale skin gleaming in the faint light, sleek and beautiful and almost otherworldly in this strange quiet solitude that they’ve discovered. He follows her back in. He would follow her anywhere, of course, but this - this is easy.

They end up chest-deep in the warm water, Rey amusing herself by whirling about to see the ripples, Finn trying to do handstands on the bottom and toppling over when his feet overbalance. Rey laughs at him when he comes up spluttering from his latest attempt, her hair sticking to her face in tendrils. The sound rings out over the ocean, bright and glorious, and Finn wants nothing more than to kiss that laughing mouth, to taste that sound.

And then Rey leans forward and braces a hand on his shoulder and presses her lips to his.

Finn moans into the kiss, painfully eager and half-desperate already, and Rey huffs a shadow of a laugh and wraps her arms around his neck, floating closer. Finn curls one arm around her waist, cups her cheek in his other hand. They kiss long and slow and sweet, Finn’s toes curling in the soft sand beneath his feet, and finally Rey pulls away just far enough to breathe, “Yes?” against Finn’s lips.

“Kriff yes,” Finn replies instantly. “Tell me - show me what you like. Please.”

Rey loops her legs around Finn’s hips and settles back against his arm, trusting her whole weight to Finn and the water, grinning up at him so brightly it makes his heart trip over itself. She guides his free hand down to trace the line of her collarbone, the gentle swell of her breasts. Finn lingers there a few minutes, feels her nipple hardening against his palm as he cups one breast in his hand, and then as she leans back over his arm dares to duck his head and lick at her other nipple, earning a soft moan that shivers through him and leaves him panting with desire.

Rey tugs his hand down farther, down between her legs where she is wet for reasons other than the water surrounding them, and Finn mimics her motions, learns as fast as he can - and he is a fast learner, everyone in the Resistance remarks on it - what makes her moan and sigh and whimper, what makes her shake in the curl of his arm, what makes her dig her fingers into his shoulders and _shout_ , loud and startling in the quiet night, echoing across the water.

“Kriff,” she says when she stops shaking, and lunges forward to kiss Finn hard. “ _Force_ , that’s good - what - what do you want?” She kisses Finn again before he can answer, bites his lip and drinks the moans from his mouth.

“You,” Finn tells her when she lets him catch his breath again. “Always you.”

“ _Specifically_ ,” Rey says, laughing, and kisses him again. Finn holds her close, runs his free hand over the sleek lines of her, the faint ridges of old scars, memorizing the warmth of her and the wiry strength and the ways she feels in his arms.

Finn can’t think when she’s kissing him like this, when she’s in his arms warm and alive and beautiful and _real_ the way he never dreamed she’d be. “Anything you want,” he says at last. “Just - anything, with you.”

“Kriff, Finn, how are you _real_?” Rey asks, and wraps one arm around his shoulders and her legs more tightly around his waist and reaches down between them to curl one hand around him - Finn shudders and bites his lip to hold in the moan that wants to emerge from his mouth - and guides him into her. Finn clings to her, burying his head in the curve of her neck and pressing biting kisses to her skin, until she braces both hands on his shoulders and says, “ _Move_ , Finn.”

So he moves. He’s well-braced on the sandy ocean bottom, and the water holds them up, though Finn suspects he could hold Rey easily enough without it, given how light she is and how strong they both are. She’s hot and tight and perfect around his cock, and the ache of her nails digging into his shoulders is the perfect counterpoint to the blinding pleasure of being inside her; the water lapping at their chests, splashing up over their shoulders, is a distraction and a blessing, drops of coolness in the midst of blood-hot ecstasy.

The pleasure builds to a crescendo - Rey crams one hand down between them after a moment, her fingers moving maddeningly just above where they are joined, and the soft sounds she makes are addictive, almost painfully arousing - and Finn kisses Rey hard and pants, “Can I - I want to -”

“Kriff yes,” she says, and shudders, tightening around him, and Finn kisses the sweet cry from her mouth and lets himself follow her over the edge into blinding pleasure.

When Finn opens his eyes again, he and Rey are clinging to each other, and he suspects he would have fallen over if not for the water supporting them. Rey is panting, open-mouthed and loud, and Finn’s chest is heaving with his own deep breaths. Rey puts her feet down after a moment, and then they just stand there for a while, until their heartbeats have slowed from a racing gallop to an easy, matching pace.

“We should get out,” Finn says, once the breeze has gone from refreshingly brisk to actually cold on his bare shoulders.

“There’s that fine tactical mind again,” Rey says, and then, as they turn towards the shore and their abandoned clothing, “We should do that again.”

“Anytime you like,” Finn agrees instantly. Rey reaches out to take his hand, and they climb out of the water together, fingers tightly intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Come by and squee about these precious fluffballs on tumblr - I'm imaginarygolux there.


End file.
